Farewell
by Naninator
Summary: After defeating Aizen, Ichigo and Rukia say their farewells.


_Set just after Ichigo loses his powers after defeating Aizen. My little take on how I wish his and Rukia's parting went._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

"This is farewell, Ichigo."

Amber eyes locked with the violet eyes of the woman before him. They had been through so much together, the two of them. Was this really farewell? Was this the end?

"Seems so." Ichigo murmured and continued to gaze at her, drinking in her features. His chest tightened painfully and his hand clenched into a fist at his side. He would never see her again. The petite Shinigami moved closer to him and stopped just before she touched him.

"Give everyone my best, won't you?" Ichigo said quietly and Rukia smiled up at him, her violet eyes shining. He was lost in her gaze for a moment before he smiled slightly in return, though his heart ached.

"Okay," was her soft reply. There was so much more he wanted to say, so much he wanted to tell her, to show her, but he couldn't get it out. They continued to gaze at each other for a few minutes, their eyes expressing all the words they never said. Rukia's hand rose towards him before she hesitated and a moment later it dropped to her side. Sighing softly she made to take a step back and Ichigo couldn't let her. Moving closer he brought a hand up to cup her face and bent down until his forehead rested against hers. Their eyes locked once again, searing amber into glistening violet. He watched as her eyes began to shine with tears and he smiled sadly, brushing a thumb against her satin soft cheek. Ichigo sighed softly when Rukia brought a hand up to cover his against her face and her other hand came up to clutch in the fabric over his heart.

"Rukia," Ichigo whispered her name and brought his other arm up to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. It felt so wonderful to hold her. He wanted to hit himself for never doing so before. His eyes closed and he inhaled the sweet scent of snow and cherry blossoms that he always associated with her. Ichigo felt her soft sigh against his cheek as Rukia exhaled, her tiny hand tightening around his larger one on her cheek.

"Ichigo,"

His name was a soft exhalation and Ichigo opened his eyes to look at her. His breath caught in his throat as silent tears slipped down her face and she smiled sadly up at him. Ichigo murmured her name once again and brushed his thumb across her cheek, soothing away her tears. Rukia lent in to his hand, her eyes fluttering closed. He kept his forehead pressed to hers, hoping that by keeping in contact with her she could stay with him that little bit longer. Already he could feel the presence of her reitsu fading away, as if it had never existed, as if _she_ had never existed. His heart ached and his chest tightened unbearably, a lump forming in his throat making it harder to breathe. She was fading right before his eyes.

" _Wait_." Rukia closed her eyes in anguish at his soft plea and tightened her hand over his. Oh, how she wished that things had ended differently. How she wished that they could stay side by side. Her violet eyes fluttered open when she felt Ichigo's other hand reach up to cup her face and she stared up at him, the agony she felt at their parting shining in her violet depths. They locked with his burning amber gaze and she shivered at their intensity, their heat searing her to her very soul. He pulled her closer, their breaths mingling as their lips stopped inches apart. They stayed like that for a small eternity, simply drinking in the other's presence. Then, the mere thought of having that slightest gap between them became unbearable and they surged towards each other, lips locking in a union that had been denied for far too long.

Ichigo clutched Rukia's small form to him, holding her tightly as he slanted his mouth along hers, the taste of her lips drawing a low moan from his throat. For so long he had wanted to express what he felt for her and now, when she was soon to be gone from him forever... The knowledge that he would never see her again tore at his heart and he pulled her closer as if by holding her tightly he could absorb her into himself so he would never be parted from her again.

Rukia tried to stop the tears from falling but with Ichigo's lips caressing hers in such a way and how tightly he was holding her as though he never wanted to let her go just made the tears fall faster; knowing that they would never be like this together again was breaking her heart. Wanting to prolong the moment as long as possible, Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her fingers sliding along his nape to tangle in his fiery hair. He groaned softly into her mouth and pressed his lips harder against hers, driving a shuddering moan from her throat.

After what seemed like a small eternity they pulled apart slightly and gazed into each other's eyes, their laboured breaths mingling in the small space between them. Ichigo tenderly rubbed away her tears and Rukia gently ran the back of her fingers down his cheek. No words were passed between them as they simply held each other. No words were needed. With one final, heartbreaking smile, Rukia finally faded from view, disappearing like smoke in Ichigo's hands.

"Goodbye, Ichigo." Her soft farewell carried to him on the breeze and caressed his face as though it were her hand on his skin. A shuddering sigh shook his frame and he closed his eyes against the ache in his chest and the burn in his eyes.

"Goodbye...Rukia...Thank you."

 **The End**


End file.
